


put this song on replay

by Katraa



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fake Dating, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Angst, Mutual Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, hotsuin clan, post-tri arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katraa/pseuds/Katraa
Summary: After weeks of fighting demons and stopping star invaders, Hibiki was faced with the most daunting task yet: meeting the entirety of the Hotsuin clan under the guise of Yamato's significant other.fake dating post-tri arc





	put this song on replay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [habenaria_radiata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/habenaria_radiata/gifts).



> things you shouldn't do: write a fic on your phone, out of order, and then try to piece it back together on your phone and upload it from your phone. life lessons, kids. 
> 
> look i finally wrote something.  
> i'm trash and needed optimal fake dating woes.

There are a lot of things that Hibiki Kuze would do for his friends. Apparently pretending to date one of them so that they can escape the confines of an arranged marriage is on that list. 

He isn't sure how the topic came up but one thing lead to another which ultimately resulted in his current predicament. After weeks of fighting demons and stopping star invaders, Hibiki was faced with the most daunting task yet: meeting the entirety of the Hotsuin clan under the guise of Yamato's significant other. Furthermore, a significant other that was the wrench tossed into the gears of the Hotsuin clan's plan for Yamato and future heirs. 

Yamato assured him that he had broken the ice, so to speak, and that Hibiki’s visit to the foundation was a mere formality. Hibiki would be slated to meet with the Elders, gain their “official approval” and Yamato would be free to do as he pleased. It seemed like a gamble, even with his assurances, but there was very little that Hibiki wouldn’t do for his friends.

So here they were.

“Your family must be pretty progressive,” Hibiki mumbles as he adjusts his grip on the handle of his suitcase. 

Yamato stands beside him, coat buttoned up to his collar, eyes glued ahead to the collection of buildings in the distance. “Yes. It is worthwhile to be at the forefront of societal change. Limiting oneself to old ideals can be dangerous.”

Hibiki merely hums in agreeance and spares a quick glance around. The grounds are beautifully kept – all shades of green and blue, flowers lining the outline of the buildings. Trees of every type litter the grounds and honestly, the scene is something straight out of a magazine. It is breathtaking and sprawling and Hibiki wonders if the magic of the Dragon Stream had some hand in creating this awe.

“So we … what? Have dinner a few times, say hellos, and just chill for the weekend?”

Hibiki’s nerves must have been transparent because the sidelong look Yamato gives him is doused in concern. 

“For the most part, yes, that is correct. There will be a formal introduction tomorrow after dinner. The rest of the clan will arrive shortly before that.” Yamato adjusts the cuffs of his sleeves and looks back towards the buildings. “I apologize in advance if it grows to be overwhelming.”

“It’s fine.” Hibiki shakes his head, smile peeking through the worry. “I stopped two Administrators. I think I can handle pretending to be your fiancé for the weekend.”

* * * 

Yamato’s hand against the small of his back was foreign but not unwelcome. It wasn’t too unfamiliar to the sensation of Daichi’s hand on his shoulder or Hinako’s tight hugs that tested the outer limits of his lung capacity. Physical affection was normal amongst the group and even with multiple world resets some things never changed. The only oddity to this, the only wrinkle, was that Yamato had been an outlier. Hibiki couldn’t exactly recall any time, other than the heat of battle, where Yamato had ever touched him. Offering a hand to a comrade to help them up was decidedly different than a palm resting flat against his back. But again, it was fine. Hibiki was almost proud of his friend for coming so far.

“Hello, Brother,” Miyako greets, standing in the foyer of the mansion. Her JP’s outfit is replaced by a traditional yukata and her hair is neatly pulled back into a bun. Her eyes land immediately on Hibiki and the look of amusement that dances across her features is unmistakable.

“Hi, Miyako,” Hibiki says happily, lifting a hand to wave. “It’s nice to see you again, Chief.”

She smiles, faintly, and nods. “I agree,” she says and then looks towards her brother. “It is about time that you found yourself a suitable Partner, brother.” 

Hibiki wonders how much she knows, but doesn’t test it. If Miyako needs to be duped as well, then asking will blow their cover. So accordingly, like a good actor, Hibiki offers up a shy laugh. 

“Suitable?” Yamato snorts and his hand slips from Hibiki’s lower back to rest just above his hip farthest from Yamato. “He is more than suitable. Hibiki’s potential is unmatched by any spouse in the clan’s history.”

“Uh… I wouldn’t go that far?” Hibiki sputters and he doesn’t even pretend to blush. It’s burning accusingly all over his face.

“So you finally admit to acting like a lapdog towards him,” Miyako crows and she folds her arms to her chest, an air of confidence beaming off her.

“A what-“ Hibiki tries to interject.

“We are equals,” Yamato says firmly, eyes sharp, hand still securely on Hibiki’s hip. “But if there is something Hibiki needs, I will never hesitate.”

That’s heavy. Hibiki feels his face scorch red out of sheer embarrassment. It’s not as if it’s the first time Yamato has said something so bluntly, but it still manages to catch him off guard. Friendship with Yamato is embracing awkwardly phrased terms of endearment, realizing that he means well but has the social awareness of a cucumber. For the most part it’s harmless, but things like this are sometimes _too much_. At least this time it’s under the guise of a genuine relationship so there is no risk of misunderstanding.

“So I see,” Miyako hums and then meets Hibiki’s gaze. “It is nice to have you as part of the family, Hibiki. You will be a valuable asset and a useful leash on my brother.”

Yamato visibly scowls – it looks more like a pout – and Hibiki can’t help himself from laughing, just this side of mischievous. Sometimes Miyako is a terrible influence.

“Nah. I’m the collar that lets you put a leash on him,” Hibiki says, leaning his weight just slightly against his friend. He feels Yamato stiffen at his side and watches the way his forehead crinkles. 

“That is an apt description, yes,” Miyako says. The twinkling in her eyes is downright terrifying. “Perhaps your visit will be more entertaining than I had originally anticipated.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure Yamato doesn’t get into trouble,” Hibiki laughs as his arm snakes its way around his “boyfriend’s” waist. It feels warm, safe, and Hibiki doesn’t particularly mind the closeness. It’s nice to know Yamato is here, safe, and not trapped in some void between dimensions.

“Please do,” says Miyako as she shakes her head. “I have requested that a guest room be made up for you during your stay,” she tells Hibiki and then looks to her brother, chin lifting, “And you will be staying in your room. Whether or not this is a mere formality,” she trails off.

“It is appreciated, sister,” Yamato murmurs, not missing a beat. 

As progressive and cutting-edge as the clan seems, Hibiki is certain that they would not take too kindly to them shacking up before the formal marriage. At least not in the clan house. That would be all sorts of disrespectful. 

“So no sleepover,” Hibiki laughs and he leans even more against Yamato. “That’s okay. It’ll be nice to have a whole bed to myself.” He’s committed to the art, apparently.

Yamato lifts a brow but is quick on the uptake and turns his head, voice dropping to a murmur meant for Miyako’s ears but feels strangely intimate, “Your presence will be missed.”

Hibiki feels a lump form in his throat. There’s a rush of heat that isn’t quite embarrassment and he blinks a few times to dispel of it. It’s weird. It’s so weird that he tables it for now in favor of weakly laughing and reaching up to shove at Yamato’s far-too-close face. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll miss you too,” he says and surprises himself with how much he _isn’t_ acting.

* * * 

The dinner is surprisingly easy. The conversation only briefly steers towards Hibiki and when he explains his background and his involvement with JP’s, the clan seems placated. Hibiki figures they can sense spiritual energy easily enough and do not need to be told why Yamato has latched onto him. Yamato seems strangely at ease here and Miyako, for all her ruthless teasing and jabbing at her brother, remains polite and accepting. It feels weird to be deceiving her but Hibiki can’t quite mind it all too much when he sees how serenely Yamato is smiling. It’s as if the weight of the world has been lifted off his shoulders. Which makes sense, Hibiki muses, because if _he_ had an arranged spouse he’d dread it too. Hibiki can only imagine how awkward it must be for someone as detached from social reality as Yamato.

So Hibiki continues to play along and smiles brighter than he ever has when his hand clasps over Yamato’s on the top of the table.

* * * 

“It’s so cold,” Hibiki whines as they continue their walk around the mansion’s grounds. It’s early morning, barely dawn, and Yamato has insisted that they go for a morning stroll together. Hibiki thinks that if anyone sees them out and about this early together they’re more prone to think they’re insane than madly in love.

“Are you always cold?” Yamato wonders aloud, eyes shining and the jerk is _smirking_.

“I’m shorter than you and therefore I’m colder. I have less body mass,” Hibiki argues and he hooks his arm pointedly with Yamato’s. Yamato lets him. “I think all your height is in your shoes, though.”

“Shall we compare later, then?” Yamato asks and he tosses a sidelong look to the boy walking beside him.

“Oh, we’re taking our shoes off together? How scandalous. We’re gonna get kicked out of your fancy mansion,” Hibiki laughs and he leans his head against Yamato’s forearm as they walk. 

“There is nothing scandalous about shoes, Hibiki,” sighs Yamato.

“Says you,” Hibiki jests and he squeezes the arm he’s latched onto. “Shoes can be very sensual. Maybe you haven’t met the right pair yet.”

“You’re insufferable,” Yamato says but there’s a warmth to his voice, a smile to his lips, that he just can’t hide. “You say the strangest things.”

“Being boring is overrated,” Hibiki quotes and he feels his eyes getting heavy as they leisurely saunter. “When you first suggested we go for a walk I thought you were insane. But it’s really nice out here. Minus the cold.”

“Yes, the gardens were always my favorite,” Yamato says as he guides them away from the path towards the nearing rose-garden. In the morning light, the dew on the flowers glistens and it’s something straight out of a picture book.

“I can see why,” Hibiki answers and shifts so he can perch his chin on Yamato’s shoulder mid-step. “I’m upset. You haven’t gotten me one of these flowers yet.”

“We aren’t really dating, Hibiki,” Yamato sighs.

“Shhh,” Hibiki says and it’s louder than necessary. “Don’t say such things near the flowers. Or, you know, within earshot of the mansion. Maybe someone else is as crazy as you and wakes up this early.”

“Mm.” Yamato nods, seemingly agreeing. His eyes sweep over the landscape, colored with yellows and reds, before he looks to Hibiki. Their gazes lock and Hibiki unexpectedly feels his breath catch in his throat. It’s a million types of awkward, of _weird_ , and he blames it on the hour and not the way he sees so many beginnings in Yamato’s eyes.

“My apologies for casting any doubt on my affection for you, Hibiki. You will always be mine,” Yamato says and there’s a slight twist of his lips – a smirk that reassures Hibiki he’s just being a jerk – but the words echo in Hibiki’s head over and over. Again, it’s odd.

“I’m starting to think you read a Wikipedia article on romantic comedies before we got here,” Hibiki laughs and reaches up to _shove_ at Yamato’s face. His fingers curl against warm, pale skin and he pushes away from the younger boy. “Come on, Romeo. Let’s finish this walk and get some breakfast. Your fiancé is _starving_.”

Yamato’s hand – fingers threading in the spaces between his own – feels heavy, feels right, as they make their way back to the mansion. Hibiki doesn’t have the heart or mental capacity to let go.

* * * 

“How did you two get together?”

It was bound to happen. One of the nosier and older Elders was bound to ask how they stumbled upon one another. They were bound to be curious as to the “get together” story sooner or later. So Hibiki defaults to Yamato, because this is his family and this rouse is to his benefit. Hibiki can insert whimsical details as they go along if Yamato’s rendition is too dry and unbelievable.

“It was work,” Yamato begins and his arm is comfortably looped around Hibiki’s waist. Over the past couple of days physical intimacy has become as normal as breathing and Hibiki can’t quite remember what it was like not to have Yamato’s hands on him. 

“Mm, it’s always work,” Hibiki teases and tosses him a wink.

Yamato sighs but continues, not looking away from the greying Elder. “His leadership has always been remarkable, and it was easy to take comfort at his side. Although it is not normal for me to default to another’s orders or guidance, I found it to be second-nature around him. His presence is truly a coveted gift.”

Again, the words make Hibiki’s skin feel itchy, his limbs restless.

“If you are curious as to how we transitioned from acquaintances into lovers,” god stop, “it just happened one day. He had always caught my eye and I had felt drawn to him and eventually my yearning was no longer able to be ignored.”

Hibiki wasn’t aware Yamato was capable of such tenderness, of such awareness for real human relationships, but here he is, spinning and crafting a beautiful lovestory that Hibiki almost feels is _real_. He’s almost sad it isn’t.

“I do not recall the beginning, in short, but I am confident that with Hibiki at my side, there will be no end,” Yamato concludes.

The Elder smiles fondly, her eyes warm, and she regards Hibiki with a just as appreciative smile. “It brings me much pleasure to see him speak so highly of you. Even more, to see him so happy. Yamato was a special child and I am glad he has found his equal.”

Hibiki’s heart hasn’t left his throat. The pounding in his chest has only gotten worse and he’s so thankful that Yamato is holding him up because otherwise he’d be on the ground. Talk about weak knees. That was the most heartfelt thing he had ever heard and it wasn’t even true. Yamato is going to break so many hearts when he’s older. _So many hearts_.

“He’s…definitely something,” Hibiki chuckles, nervous, as he leans his full weight against Yamato’s side.

Apparently that was some secret code because Yamato takes it upon himself to tilt his head and press a warm, lingering kiss to the center of Hibiki’s forehead. Hibiki’s mind screeches to a halt and the breath catches in his throat. Someone give Yamato Hotsuin an Oscar. This acting is next-level. Hibiki tries to focus on _that_ unexpected turn of events and not the way his heart clinches, the way his face heats, the way he suddenly _yearns_ to tip his head up for a proper kiss. His eyes stay on Yamato’s lips for longer than is acceptable and he feels ever single cell in his body vibrating with jumpy energy.

It's fine. It’s all totally fine. He is not interested in Yamato _that_ way. Yamato is just a good friend, a strange friend, a person he’s invested himself in. That’s all this is. He’s just doing a favor for a new friend and it’s _normal_ to feel giddy at physical displays of affection, even between friends.

Hibiki was never a good liar.

* * * 

Hibiki can only remember being to an actual aquarium once before in his life. He had gone before his parents split up and while the memory was hazy with the passage of time he did remember having an utter fascination over the fish. Something about their easy-going nature and the blurs of color. Something about the contrasts of blue and yellows and reds. It was serene in a way not many things were.

So when Hibiki spots a pond _filled_ with brightly colored koi, he can’t contain his enthusiasm. His eyes light up brightly and he sprints away from Yamato’s side. The mad dash takes him approximately fifteen seconds. 

Once at the edge of the pond, Hibiki drops to his knees and plants his palms squarely against the cold frozen earth. This is worth it. These fish are worth nearly strangling himself with his own scarf.

“Is something wrong?” Yamato asks as he calmly _walks_ over to his side. His gaze flicks down to the messy-haired boy on the ground and the lilt to his voice is unmistakable.

“You didn’t tell me you had fish!” Hibiki barks and he twists his head around to positively _beam_ up at Yamato. “I love fish. I haven’t seen any in so long.”

“Fish,” Yamato repeats and he glances beyond his friend to scrutinize the golds and oranges swimming around. “Ah. The Koi. Yes, we have a few.”

Hibiki doesn’t let Yamato’s lack of delight spoil his fun. The boy laughs and turns his attention back to the array of fish. One of the koi – a white one speckled with black spots – curiously swims up to the edge and lingers a foot or so away from Hibiki.

“Oh!” Hibiki says in delayed realization. “It’s probably looking for food. Uh—” Very slowly, Hibiki peeks over his shoulder. His face is colored with a shameful pink and he asks apprehensively, “You don’t happen to carry around fish food, right, Yamato?”

Yamato bursts out into a short-lived fit of laughter. The man actually closes his eyes and indulges in the way his sides vibrate as the sound resonates through the quiet garden. It reminds Hibiki of Yamato’s unabridged laughter during those weeks spent together fighting side by side. It’s a nice reminder that while things had been grim, their friendship had come from it. That even with the passage of time, they were still as close as ever and it hadn’t been their situation that made them enjoy each other’s company. Honestly, it was a relief.

“It was a serious question,” pouts Hibiki as he turns back to the curious koi. “I’m sorry, little guy. I guess my charming fiancé doesn’t have anything for you. But I promise I’ll come back!”

“The fish can’t speak, Hibiki,” Yamato reminds him and he takes a seat on the grass beside him. “It isn’t sentient.”

“Nu-uh. It can feel pain,” Hibiki huffs and he reaches out into the water to try and poke the koi’s head. Expectedly, the koi recoils a few feet and blubs. Hibiki laughs and it sounds like bells. “He’s just shy. He can feel plenty.”

“I wonder where you get these ideas,” Yamato mumbles in clear amusement as he tugs a knee close to his chest to rest his arm upon. His usually serious gaze is softer and it surveys the pond with a sort of newfound appreciation. 

“This is nice,” Hibiki finally says to cut the silence. “It reminds me of all the times we go on walks just because.”

“It certainly is reminiscent of that, yes,” Yamato agrees. Walks to the street vendors, walks between the branches of JPs. Walks more recently just to catch up between work and Hibiki’s schooling. Walks were sort of their thing and the staple of their relationship no matter how busy their lives became outside one another. A hallmark of a great friendship, undoubtedly. 

“It means a lot that you asked me, by the way,” Hibiki says and his voice is quieter, fingertips still gliding along the surface of the pond. “I’m glad you’re comfortable enough around me to trust me with something like that.”

“Of course,” Yamato answers easily and his eyes track Hibiki’s movement. “There is no one else I would consider worthy enough of bringing here.”

Hibiki’s cheeks heat up and he laughs. “That’s so embarrassing, gosh,” he mumbles and he has the strongest urge to shove at his friend’s face again. He doesn’t and instead focuses his nervous energy on leaning closer to the pond to try and lure the koi back over. “You must have a book somewhere of all these embarrassing oneliners.”

“Do I?” Yamato echoes smoothly. The younger boy watches as Hibiki leans precariously far away from the shore and hovers over the water. “Hibiki,” he warns.

“Hm?” Hibiki doesn’t even look back at him, hand hovering over the speckled koi.

How rude. A smirk dances onto Yamato’s face and he acts on impulse. He’s not childish by nature but something about Hibiki’s endless energy and joking demeanor brings out the impish side of him. So without further ado, Yamato gives a hard _shove_ to his friend’s side to unceremoniously knock him into the small pond. 

It isn’t deep, but it’s _cold_ and Hibiki yelps. His arms flail around and he finally hits the bottom with a light thud. Again, the pond isn’t deep so when Hibiki stands, resurfacing with wet hair and spewing out seaweed and sand, his feet touch the bottom and the water goes only to his shoulders. 

“Yamato,” Hibiki croaks and he moves a wet curl out of his face, hand shivering. “I can’t even… Process the fact that you just did that? I don’t even think I’m mad, I’m too surprised.”

Yamato seems to enjoy the reaction because his eyes are positively _sparkling_. He wiggles a foot and strums his fingers against his kneecap. “How are the koi from that vantage point, Hibiki?”

Hibiki laughs, his teeth chattering, and he glances towards the koi that are several yards away from him now. “I don’t think they’ve accepted me as one of their own yet. Lame.”

“You have all day,” Yamato assures him in a very relaxed tone. Nonetheless, he stretches forward and extends a warm hand to his friend. “…However, I would prefer if my fiancé did not catch an untimely case of pneumonia,” he says and curls his fingers to beckon Hibiki closer.

“It’d be all your fault,” Hibiki says, still pouting ear to ear as he wades closer. He takes Yamato’s hand with a smile, but before he can climb back onto the shore, a mischievous urge overtakes him. 

All’s fair in fake love and war, right? With as little warning as Yamato gave him, Hibiki _yanks_ on Yamato’s hand and drags him into the pond with him.

If someone had told Hibiki months ago that he’d have one of his best friends, Yamato Hotsuin, in a pond with him staring at koi, he wouldn’t believe it. But here Yamato was, drenched head to foot, hair splattered over his face and coughing to dispel the pond water from his lungs. God he looked so young, so _normal_ like this and Hibiki thinks that it’s worth all the ranting he’s inevitably due for.

“Gosh, Yamato, you look _cold_ ,” Hibiki teases as he splashes some water at Yamato.

The taller boy grumbles and swats in Hibiki’s general direction. Long fingers brush away his bangs and he looks more like a wet dog than any other time Hibiki can recall. It’s sort of cute in that straydog sort of way. Absolutely charming. A random koi has taken a liking to Yamato and nearly swims right up to him, much to Hibiki’s endless delight.

“I should have suspected as much,” Yamato murmurs and the scolding never comes. He tosses Hibiki a flat look – and all things considered it’s pretty fond – as he swims back to the shore and steps out of the pond. Water drips from him like a faucet and he’s quick to bring his hands to his front to begin undoing the buttons of his shirt. In record time he peels off the garment and tosses it to the cold barren earth pondside.

Hibiki had been in the middle of trying to poke a koi when the movement caught his attention. His eyes flick back over to Yamato’s general direction and when they land on him, on a back made of chiseled porcelain, Hibiki feels his heart leap into his throat. At that time, Yamato turns around, and Hibiki’s eyes drop to the sprawling expanse of his chest. God damn is Yamato stacked. It’s subtle but there’s all toned muscle and he looks more like a model than the ones in the magazines he’s seen Io thumbing through. Holy hell. Holy hell his friend is _stupidly hot_ beneath all those bulky layers.

“I…” Hibiki begins, his eyes shamelessly roaming along Yamato’s form. He looks so damned beautiful and Hibiki gets stuck staring at how nicely his now-soaked pants frame his body. “You…Er.”

“What?”

Yamato is already making work on undoing the fastenings of his pants. Hibiki quickly looks away, back towards the koi, and ignores how _hot_ his face flushes. His pulse is fluttering madly. There’s absolutely no shame in the way he peeks out of the corner of his eye to watch Yamato peel the tight slacks off and toss them on the ground alongside his shirt. 

“Why are you…” Hibiki begins, unable to finish that sentence. Yamato’s legs are even better than his chest and Hibiki shoves his hand over his face to hide the stupid smile that’s threatening to give his lewd thoughts away. 

“Hibiki, get out of the water. The koi aren’t going to come closer,” Yamato sighs and he is already fussing with his wet clothes to try and ring them dry. It isn’t doing much and the irritation is palpable on his face.

“Mm,” Hibiki murmurs, noncommittal. Slowly, the boy heads back to the shore and steps out, cringing as a torrent of water falls from his clothes now that gravity has returned. 

Despite being soaked to the bone, Hibiki feels like his skin is on fire. There’s an itchiness that won’t go away and when his eyes drift over to Yamato he can’t ignore how fast his heart pounds. 

This isn’t good. This isn’t good at all. He’s never had this reaction when he and his other friends had gone swimming. He’s never even had this reaction to the magazines Daichi has shoved in his face during sleepovers. This is _bad_ but delightfully _good_ and Hibiki scrubs at his cheeks to try and make the blushing go away. It doesn’t.

It would make sense, Hibiki rationalizes, why he had been so eager to agree to all of this. Why this charade hadn’t made him feel uncomfortable whatsoever… why he had been so relaxed by Yamato’s affectionate gestures and lingering touches. Each and every instance replays in Hibiki’s head in slow motion and he nearly gives himself scars with how hard he digs at his palms.

This weekend is going to kill him. It’s one thing to pretend to date your friend but it’s entirely different if you’re harboring fledgling feelings for them. It makes the acting a lot more real and the possibility of slipping a near certainty. It’s not fair to Yamato either, and Hibiki feels shameful over his own indulgence. 

“Hibiki?”

Hibiki glances up from his internal dismay and meets his friend’s eyes. God, why hadn’t he seen it before? Why hadn’t he noticed the way his heart always speeds up when Yamato looks his way. Why hadn’t he thought through the way Yamato’s touches send heat scorching through him? Why had he been such an idiot? It was only a matter of time until he figured it out. It was only a matter of time until he realized that he acted differently around Yamato and that there always had been something bubbling under the surface. He had blissfully ignored the way he smiled every time Yamato called him, or every time Yamato praised. At first it was easy to label as adrenaline coupled with pride, but as time went on and the excuses wore thin, all that was left was the stunning realization that the status quo with Yamato Hotsuin wasn’t enough for him anymore. 

And that absolutely terrified him.

“Is something wrong?”

“Just peachy,” Hibiki whispers and he tosses him the weakest smile yet. “Hotsprings?”

“Yes. Let us.”

He should have never said yes to this. He should have never allowed himself to fall in so deep. Because now he’s left to pick up the pieces and learn how to stamp down unwanted feelings while pretending to have exactly what he wants: Yamato’s affection.

* * * 

To make matters worse, the end of the weekend draws upon them with promises of finality. After this weekend, the spell that’s fallen between them will lift. After this weekend they will return to friends that jest and constantly challenge one another. After this weekend he will no longer be the doting fiancé of Yamato Hotsuin but instead the close friend of the aloof teenager. It’s a definite downgrade.

But to _make matters worse_ apparently the weekend is capped off with the formal presentation of Hibiki Kuze as Yamato Hotsuin’s fiancé which _includes an actual gala_. Hibiki didn’t even know galas still _existed_. It’s a lot to take in.

And to make matters _worse_ still, Yamato shows up at the door to his guest room in a nicely tailored suit, hair pulled back into a tiny ponytail. There’s the familiar scent of lavender that Hibiki’s come to take comfort in the past couple of days that clings to him, even with these new clothes, and Hibiki feels faint. This is bad. This is really bad. He hasn’t had a crush in years. This isn’t happening.

“You look…good,” Hibiki breathes out, feeling much more like a child playing dress up in his parents’ clothing than an adult. The suit fits him but it’s not _for him_. Hibiki’s never been comfortable in anything fancier than his hoodie.

Yamato seems amused at the compliment, his pale skin speckling with pink. “This was not my first choice, but Miyako insisted that I dress for the occasion.”

“Good call,” laughs Hibiki as his eyes get stuck on the buttons of Yamato’s dress-shirt and the juts of his collarbone. “I feel special. I have the honor of marrying the hottest Hotsuin.”

Yamato wrinkles his nose and reaches for Hibiki’s hand. “Let’s not be late,” he says in way of an excuse.

Hibiki doesn’t question it and instead melts into the moment, desperately grasping at every single sensation he can for as long as possible.

* * * 

The ballroom is a culmination of the opulence of the Hotsuin clan. Golds and silvers line the room, marble dons the floor, and soft blue lights outline the windows. It’s an incredible room straight out of a fairy tale. Hibiki blinks several times to confirm that this is indeed reality.

It only takes ten minutes before the head of the clan, alongside Miyako, introduce him as the soon-to-be newest member of the clan. The words make his face flush but not nearly as hot as the hand clasped around his own. Yamato’s affection has grown more brazen throughout the course of the weekend and now it feels like second nature.

Once introductions conclude, the music returns. Yamato looks peaceful once more and that minute stress that had been coloring his features fades. Mission accomplished. They have successfully duped the entire clan into believing, and accepting, Hibiki as Yamato’s fiancé. 

“Well, that was a lot,” Hibiki says and he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. Still unused to praise, even now. “I’ve never heard so many good things about myself before.”

“They’re all true,” Yamato assures him and he glances off to the right towards the Elders. “But yes, they seem taken with you. I would count this as a success.”

“Awesome. My record remains perfect!” Hibiki exclaims with a giggle.

“Record?”

“Meeting the parents? Getting approval?”

“This isn’t your first time?” Yamato asks, amusement dripping from his voice.

“…That was the joke. This was my first time,” Hibiki says, albeit nervously, hands fidgeting in front of him. “Listen, it was a better joke in my head, okay? It totally made sense.”

“I see.” Yamato nods, and while he has made headway in the world of social norms and conventions, he still has miles to go. “Then I am glad to have not ruined your record.”

“Mm.” Hibiki bites back the urge to say Yamato would be worth it. Instead, Hibiki allows his gaze to wander away from his “fiancé” towards the center of the ballroom. A grand chandelier hangs above the middle of the floor, shedding light and glistening sparkles all throughout. Definitely fairy tale.

“Would you care to dance, Hibiki?”

The question catches Hibiki off guard. Certainly he had been expecting it at the end of the introduction – it would have been a natural segue way and would have been reminiscent to the first dance of the bridge and groom – but now it seems a bit out of place. Hibiki doesn’t let it deter him, however, because he finds himself nodding enthusiastically.

“Yeah, but I have two left feet. So watch out,” he says.

Yamato’s lips lift at the edges, a smirk bubbling under the surface, and he nods. “I’ll be on high alert,” jokes Yamato and he clasps Hibiki’s hand once more and brings him out to the dancefloor.

Dancing with Yamato is the closest he’ll ever get to holding him. Hibiki is certain he can concoct a convincing enough excuse to hug Yamato in the future but any chance of the man being receptive is left for this moment unfolding before him.

Yamato’s hand on his waist feels hot to the touch. He’s certain that he’s cast Agidyne or _something_ because there’s sweat prickling at the back of Hibiki’s neck already. This isn’t fair. This is the cruelest of fates.

“Was dancing part of the Hotsuin Way?” Hibiki questions as his hand nervously perches on the crest of Yamato’s shoulder. 

“Yes,” Yamato answers, not missing a beat. “Miyako and I were both taught at a young age.”

It definitely explains the graceful way that Yamato leads them into a slow waltz on the marble floor. There’s always something undeniably angelic about Yamato, even for his roughness and inability to instantly connect with others. Yamato is quite literally out of this world and Hibiki feels his head grow heavy with just how much he’s realizing he wants this weekend to never end.

“Well,” Hibiki draws out and he meets Yamato’s eyes and he hopes the slight sheen to his eyes is mistaken as excitement, “You’re doing a great job. Consider me charmed.”

“That is the point, after all,” answers Yamato as his fingers weave with Hibiki’s. “To your credit, I wouldn’t say you have two left feet. Perhaps one and a half.”

“Wow,” Hibiki laughs and he squeezes their hands, the touch like molten lava to his nerves, “You’re a real charmer. I’m such a lucky guy.”

“Is that so?” Yamato muses as he guides them into a slow spin. 

Hibiki feels weightless, spinning around and around. Yamato is the perfect guide, the perfect _partner_ , and Hibiki doesn’t want this song to ever end. The roar of the piano thunders through his soul and he hears the distinct notes of a string quartet. It’s all sorts of beautiful and he finds himself resting his forehead against Yamato’s collar, eyes falling shut as the music lulls him. It’s like being wrapped in a warm blanket on a cold night, the comfort incomprehensible but felt down to his toes. All of this? This is for _them_. It makes his heart ache.

“Are you tired?” Yamato asks and his lips are _right there_ , right at Hibiki’s ear. The hair stands on its ends.

“Not at all,” Hibiki says against the soft fabric of Yamato’s suit. His hand slips further back and curls around Yamato’s neck and shoulders for support, giving up on the small distance between them. He’ll kindly just sway back and forth, pressed up against the most perfect person he has ever had the pleasure of meeting and pretending to date.

“I see,” Yamato says to fill the air and his hand drops from Hibiki’s to brush up and into his hair. The fingers comb through curls and then settle on the back of his head, intertwined with locks of usually unruly hair.

Hibiki feels like he could die happy in that moment. He’s never really had anyone apart from his Mother play with his hair before. It’s all sorts of nice and Yamato’s hand on his lower back pales in comparison to the electricity shooting through Hibiki at having his hair touched and Yamato’s mouth so close to his ear.

“Okay, if you keep doing that you’re actually gonna put me to sleep,” Hibiki laughs and doesn’t bother to lift his head from Yamato’s collar. His eyes remain tightly shut, willing away the thoughts of how this’ll end in so many short hours. 

Yamato chuckles – it’s a puff of hot ear blown along the shell of his ear that has Hibiki tensing – and allows his fingers to card methodically through Hibiki’s curls. It’s the most addicting thing in the world. 

“Yamato,” Hibiki whines, bordering on lascivious, fingers tightening against the back of his suit. “Seriously… I’m gonna fall asleep on you.”

“I’ll carry you back,” Yamato promises him, another chuckle punctuating his promise. His lips accidentally brush against Hibiki’s ear as he whispers, and Hibiki bites down _hard_ to keep himself from reacting. 

“Bridal style? That’s kinda fitting,” Hibiki says shakily, blunt fingernails digging harder against Yamato’s suit. “You gotta carry me over the threshold to make it official.”

“And onto the bed, yes, I am aware,” Yamato returns, thumb gliding along the nape of his neck.

“Oh good, so you know that part already,” Hibiki giggles and tries to ignore the way his heart feels heavier by the second. “Saves me a bunch of time explaining!” God he’s so weak. “Sorry I didn’t think to bring a garter. Didn’t know we were going for authenticity.”

“That’s usually removed with teeth, yes?” Yamato asks, not missing a beat.

Hibiki’s face scorches red and he stomps away the mental image before it can worm its way into his head and never, ever leave. “Gee, how many weddings have you been to? You watch that closely?” he laughs.

Yamato doesn’t answer him. Instead, he lets the tip of his nose press to the top of Hibiki’s ear. It’s not exactly a nuzzle but it’s some show of affection that seizes Hibiki’s chest. The poor boy clenches his eyes shut as hard as he can and he holds on tight. At this rate he’s going to break down in tears of self-pity.

“Is something wrong?” Yamato has the gall to ask.

A million different sentiments start on Hibiki’s lips – I want this, I don’t want to pretend, I need this, I need you, I think I’m in love with you – but nothing becomes of them. They die before they even have a chance to come to life.

“I’m just, uh,” Hibiki begins and he tips his head back so he can meet Yamato’s worried gaze. It’s so pretty and such a sea of lilacs and greys and blues and he can’t even properly label it right now. His heart begins to boom again. “You see, it’s uh…”

“What?” Yamato’s nose wrinkles and he doesn’t look away, not at all fazed by how close their faces are.

“Oh,” Hibiki says dumbly as he looks off to the side to catch Miyako’s gaze. Good god. He flicks his gaze back to Yamato and smiles nervously. “Miyako’s watching. Wanna go for a blockbuster and really blow her mind?”

“A blockbuster?” Christ he’s adorable.

“Um. Fireworks? A big finale?” Hibiki feels his skin blossom with flowers of heat. “Kiss? That’s what couples do when they dance, right? Because that’s—”

Yamato kisses his cheek in that moment. It renders him utterly speechless and Hibiki feels his knees and legs turn to jello. The soft feeling of Yamato’s lips against his face make him want to cry and he’s never been so simultaneously happy and in pain. Of course he would feel this way. Of course he would realize it at the worst possible time. Of course he would fall for the one person that was emotionally unavailable and wanted nothing more than a sworn friend to spend his days with. But by god did Yamato play the role of boyfriend so _well_.

“Y-yeah,” Hibiki stutters and he finds himself fidgeting with Yamato’s tie, holding on for dear life. “That’s fireworks. Yup.”

“Thank you for the dance, Hibiki,” Yamato says and his breath is so _warm_. 

“You… too.” Hibiki dumbly stands there, still holding onto his tie. Yamato has since stopped moving, the music since stopped playing as it segue ways into something else. “Do you, uhm-” he starts but falls short when Miyako catches her brother’s eye and Yamato nods towards her. It’s then when his arms fall away – out of his hair, off his back – and Yamato steps away.

“I will see you later tonight, then. My apologies,” he says gently and bows his head just once before he leaves Hibiki’s side to join his sister for some Important Matters.

Hibiki watches him go, feeling frozen to the core. He blew it. He had his chance and he blew it. The one excuse he had to makeout with Yamato and he was too chicken to seize it. 

“…want to try this for real,” Hibiki finishes what he was going to say, a whisper amongst the strings and ivory keys filling the room.

* * * 

“Just accept it, okay?”

Hibiki doesn’t usually talk to himself but he also doesn’t usually fall head over heels for one of his best friends. His hands reach up to cup at his cheeks and he glares holes into the wall across the room. He remains cross-legged on his bed in the tiny guest room, finally out of his suit, wearing just his hoodie and plain pair of boxers. It’s a lot more comfortable than parading around in a suit.

“Just accept that you have feelings for him and you are an idiot.” Hibiki pauses, mulls it over, and adds dutifully, “And he’s an idiot. But mostly you. You’re the biggest idiot of them all.”

He’s so grumpy and he can’t help the way he flops back on the bed in utter despair. Not even his phone and a riveting game of 2040 can solve this drop in mood. Tonight was the last night he’d ever have an endless, built-in excuse to touch Yamato Hotsuin and the night was over. 

“It’ll go away. Maybe. It has to. These things can just …go away,” Hibiki mumbles as he swings his arm over his eyes and closes them. This absolutely sucks. “Let’s ignore the fact that Miyako is now convinced I’m her brother-in-law. Yeah that’s great. Real splendid.”

His stomach knots uncomfortably and he resists the urge to curl up into a ball. 

He’s about to contemplate how transparent it would be if he went to visit Yamato right this second and ask to makeout in the hallway in hopes his family would see but a knock at his door interrupts his thoughts. Right. Yamato had said he’d swing by later, right? 

“Ah – coming!”

Hibiki quickly hops off the bed, not even bothering with pants at this point. Some situations don’t even deserve them. That, and his hoodie is certainly long enough. Hibiki opens the door moments later. And _of course_ Yamato is still dressed in his perfectly fitted suit. Of course he is.

Yamato is standing in the doorway with his hair down. There are a few kinks in it from where the hairtie had been but otherwise it looks wonderfully disheveled. Hibiki tries not to fall victim to elevator eyes but he's never been all that strong of a man. 

"Have fun with Miyako?" Hibiki asks as his fingers hold tight to the wooden frame of the door. 

Yamato regards him with a far-off gaze. It's as if he's only physically present. Eventually Hibiki's words seem to hit him and he offers the stirrings of a smile. "I suppose," he answers. 

"Mhmmmm," Hibiki laughs and he slumps his weight against the doorframe this time. "Did you really just come to say goodnight?" he jokes. 

"Yes," Yamato hits him with the most serious of answers. His tired eyes meet Hibiki's gaze and there's a crackle of energy felt between them that can't be attributed to static. "I'm glad you weren't already asleep."

"Nah. I'm a night owl," Hibiki says and a nervous giggle overtakes him and like the dumbass he is, he adds in a semi-dramatic 'hoot hoot.'

Yamato's brow creases in that cute, confused way. He probably is wondering where the hell he went wrong with this friendship and how many times Hibiki had been dropped as a child. Both are valid questions. 

"We will be leaving just after dawn tomorrow," Yamato tells him once he's finally stopped reeling from the owl situation. 

"That early?" Hibiki pouts, eyes already drooping. "Can I have a time to work with? I don't think telling my phone dawn will help it set an alarm."

A short, entertained puff of air leaves Yamato's nostrils. "Six." 

"So early!" Hibiki groans as he slides further down the doorframe. "But all right. I'll be packed and ready to go."

"Thank you." Yamato nods and then there's this awkward stretch of silence that lingers between them. Yamato's eyes are everywhere but Hibiki and Hibiki almost misses the uncharacteristic fidgeting of Yamato's fingers at his cufflinks. 

"Are you waiting for someone to round the corner?" Hibiki asks as he peers beyond Yamato to the empty and regal hallway. "Miyako? Someone else?" he suggests and leans forward on his toes to peek. 

Yamato laughs again, sounding almost relieved. "It would do me well to be viewed as a doting fiancé, yes." 

"Doting," Hibiki echoes and he slides his gaze back up Yamato, over his tie and sharp features. His stomach knots and vivid memories of holding him in his arms, his hot breath against his ear, replay in his head. "Ah. Quick, I hear someone," Hibiki lies and he throws his arms up around Yamato's shoulders. 

"Hibiki, I don't hear-" Yamato begins, expression bewildered as he stiffens against Hibiki and takes a step to the right to support both their weight. 

"Shhh. They're coming," Hibiki lies again in favor of ending his own personal charade. No more pretending. No more lying to himself. No more trying to fit a role and an image his parents wanted for him. No more. He would embrace who he is, what he wanted, how he felt. 

So he tilts his head up and places his lips softly against Yamato's parted. All that courage that had manifested zaps itself out of existence. A torrent of cold sweat clings to Hibiki like a second skin. It's tight and obnoxious and he wants it off so badly. He could also be confusing it with his clothes but hey. 

Very slowly, Hibiki begins to extract himself back away from Yamato. An impromptu kiss was apparently a bad idea. Guilt gnaws at his stomach and he realizes he probably just stole his friend's first kiss. That wasn't very courteous. 

"I guess she... wasn't looking? Haha... ha."

Hibiki drops his hands to his side and he tries not to meet Yamato's gaze. "Well, uhm, goodnight! I'll see you bright and early!"

He pivots on his heel and spins around to head back into his room. Yamato's hand catching his wrist is the only thing that stops him from face-planting onto the floor of the guest room. 

Tensely, Hibiki peeks back over his shoulder. He's expecting anger or disgust. What he sees is an unreadable expression and he isn't sure if that's worse. All the color has drained from Hibiki's face and it's almost pathetic how cold his limbs are and how his arm is shaking in Yamato's grasp. 

"I'm sor-" Hibiki begins as the nerves make a nest in his throat. He's unceremoniously cut off by Yamato's lips pressing to his forehead. It's soft and warm and Hibiki feels his heart seize up. What an elegant way to turn someone down. Yamato is a gentleman through and through! "You really don't have to, it's okay, I got caught up in the moment and -"

Yamato ignores it. His lips slide down from Hibiki's temple to the bridge of his nose and then again to the arch of his cheekbone. Hibiki breathes out wildly through his nose and he feels his eyes shut without permission. Everything feels like a whirlwind of hot and cold and he isn't sure what to label what he's feeling besides intense anxiety. 

"Uhm," Hibiki wheezes and he feels his knees go weak. "Miyako really isn't there, I was joking..." He bites his own tongue when Yamato kisses the corner of his mouth. It's not enough to be a proper kiss but it's making Hibiki tense up further. 

"I know," Yamato says with such certainty, such finality, that it makes a wave of arousal surge through Hibiki. "I came to see you."

Oh. Oh? 

Hibiki gulps and he can't quite argue with that. Nervously, his hands clasp up at Yamato's shoulders and squeeze at the soft fabric of his suit. "You did....? You did. For..." He hates how little he's making sense and how little confidence he has. 

"I don't know," Yamato admits and his forehead is resting against Hibiki's. 

Hibiki finally understands. Yamato is just as clueless, just as intrigued, just as lost in all of this. There was no reason to think he'd be any better at navigating this than himself. But by god does he look so pretty staring at him near cross-eyed. Hibiki can feel Yamato's breath along his face and it makes his heart swell in all new ways. 

"Wanna find out?" Hibiki offers and it sounds a lot smoother than he intended. But he'll go with it and let Yamato think he's some sort of casanova. 

"Yes," Yamato says without missing a beat. 

It's all the reassurance Hibiki needs. As if he's been injected with courage, the messy-haired boy begins stepping backwards into the room, arms tugging Yamato along with him by his pretty tie. Yamato follows easily enough, kissing Hibiki's nose and forehead again as they step in unison. The affection peppered along his face makes Hibiki laugh happily and he throws his arms completely back around Yamato's shoulders. 

"You should carry me like a proper fiancé," Hibiki dares as he tosses Yamato a bright smile. 

Yamato doesn't answer him but he doesn't need to because he's tilting forward and dropping one arm down behind Hibiki's legs. Without further ado he hoists Hibiki up and into his arms with so little effort that it almost makes Hibiki upset. He swoons instead. 

"Holy shit how are you this strong," Hibiki breathes as he clutches onto his shoulders for dear life. 

A healthy blush paints itself across his face as Yamato carries him to the guest bed. Yamato is painstakingly careful to set him down near the pillows with a degree of care Hibiki has never laid witness to before. It makes him shiver and smile all at the same time. 

What really does it for him is when Yamato climbs onto the bed and between his legs. Hibiki squeaks in surprise - how manly - and he presses his palms down hard against the comforter. Yamato almost has him pinned down, caging him on either side with his knees. It's a great look. The bed has the decency to squeak, headboard knocking against the wall, and it's something straight out of a movie. 

That seems to be ripe for another impasse. Yamato is towering over him, confident and beautiful, but slightly immobile. Naturally he wouldn't know what to do when he got Hibiki on the bed. Naturally. 

"Hey," Hibiki offers with a radiant smile as he lifts his hand up to cup the back of his neck, "You should kiss me. Like for real this time." 

Yamato's tenseness melts away into an adoring laugh. Very carefully Yamato tips his head down and presses their lips together in a similar fashion to how Hibiki had done earlier. The angle makes for a heavier kiss and Hibiki's eyes slide shut as his fingers curl tightly against the little wisps at Yamato's nape. 

"...Is this satisfactory?" Yamato questions against his lips. 

"God yes," Hibiki breathes, indulging in the warmth shooting down to his eyes, as if this is the only thing he's ever wanted in his life. "God, I just want to kiss you all night."

Yamato kisses him mid-sentence, pressing their lips together harder. Hibiki realizes he's probably just going to ram their faces together if he doesn't intervene and add some quality finesse. So finesse he does, tilting his head slightly so that he can roll his lips under Yamato's and catch his bottom between his own. 

"I had hoped that one day you find me to be a suitable Partner," Yamato tells him between warm and slow kisses. "... so I did not hesitate to ask you here this weekend. While it was for the reason I stated, I can't deny that I did not have ulterior motives."

"Ulterior..." Hibiki breaks out into a short fit of giggles as his arms go slack around Yamato's shoulders. He smiles back up at him despite the consternated look on his friend's face. "What? Were you just gonna put the moves on me and see what I did and play it off if things went poorly?"

"...More or less."

"Yamato Hotsuin," Hibiki crows as he leans up off the bed and nuzzles his face into the crook of Yamato's neck, "That's clever. And also really endearing. You're kind of amazing."

"Is it working?"

Hibiki snorts and presses a butterfly kiss to the curve of Yamato's neck. "Hm. What do you think?" he muses as he plants another kiss on Yamato's earlobe. "I fell for your dastardly plan the minute you took your shirt off. I guess all I needed to do was see the goods."

Yamato wrinkles his nose at the expression but he remains looming over Hibiki, one hand sliding up from the bed to tangle through messy curls. "Ah. That was your own fault. You got too curious about the fish."

"And then I got too curious about your legs," Hibiki corrects with a breathy laugh as he cranes his head back in order to mesh their lips together again. "Do you want to share the bed?"

"For the night?"

"And the morning."

"I don't see why not," Yamato says after a brief pause. "If that's all right."

"Mhm," Hibiki assures him and stretches his neck even further to kiss the patch of forehead beneath Yamato's bangs. "As much as I like kissing you, I think cuddling will be just as good. Just a hunch."


End file.
